Nicole Scherzinger
Nicole Scherzinger (born June 29, 1978) is an American singer-songwriter, actress and Dancing with the Stars contestant and winner. She was born in Hawaii, the island state of the United States of America. She has been active since the late 1990's, and the early 2000's. Her partner on Dancing with the Stars is Derek Hough. She has hosted so far The X Factor (the UK and USA versions). It was confirmed that Scherzinger won't be returning for season 2 of the USA version and she was replaced by two singers born after June 29, 1978, Demi Lovato and Britney Spears. It was announced on November 18, 2012 that Nicole Scherzinger will be competing on season 2 of Ben and Toad's Contest as a contestant. Her professional partner will be Derek Hough, the same partner as she had since her appearance on Dancing with the Stars in 2010 and she was the champions that season. In 2010, Scherzinger was chosen to be a contestant on Wipeout Canada and she appears on all episodes except for the first two episodes of the show before the show started. When the episode tourneys started, she has talked to former Dancing with the Stars runner up, Mel B from season 5. For the first season Nicky is partner with Pamela Anderson's season 10 partner Damian Whitewood. They were the first couple to leave the first season of Ben and Toad's Contest. Their only dance was a Foxtrot and they scored 15/30, the lowest score of the week and one of the lowest scores in Ben and Toad's Contest history. She likes the Sapera family, her only favorite family of all time and current favorite. She was in the week 1 results show of Ben and Toad's Contest and she and all three judges like to vote out Nicky from the show and finishing in the bottom 2 for the first results week are La Toya Jackson and Nicky Sapera. La Toya was declared safe and Nicky Sapera goes home on the first week. She was a guest professional for week 4 when Ricki Lake is a guest judge. She is still a contestant on season 2, partnering Mark Ballas, who partner Shannen Doherty for season 10, is currently still in the competition and is still remaining in the show. On December 1, 2012, she was 34 years, 155 days at the time of filming, making her one of the members of Plan B and one of the average age contestants, although Maria Redaelli-Granoli also filmed the show and at age 113, Redaelli is the season's oldest contestant for season 2, also liked her and also a member of Plan B. On season 2's weeks, she danced good and her partner was Mark Ballas instead of Derek Hough, because former Dancing with the Stars contestant Maria Menounos was born 21 days and three weeks before her. Trivia *Scherzinger is the only contestant and Brendan Cole is the only professional to vote out at the same time. Category:Females Category:1978 Births Category:Winners Category:Female Winners Scherzinger, Nicole Category:Contestants Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Fired Contestants Category:First place contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Toad's Friends Category:Background Toads Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Arm Melter winners Category:Living people Category:Ben and Toad's Contest season 2 contestants Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest